futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Middle Eastern War (Save This World)
'The Middle Eastern Conflict '(December 4, 2012 - January 8, 2013) was an war between the United Kingdom and Israel against the Islamic Republic of Iran and the Republic of Syria. The war cost high amounts of civilian casualties and military casualites, along with the destruction of Tel Aviv by an Iranian high-yield nuclear weapon. Background Israel declared war on Iran, who had just made relations with the United States, saying that the US was influenced or feared of Iran's nuclear power. Obama denounced this, saying: "Iran has made it for peaceful uses, why stop them!" This frusturated Israel, who later declared war on Syria. The United States condemned it, as did the Security Council, but the United Kingdom supported Israel, followed by Turkey and Jordan. Iran was supported by Syria, who has lost the Golan Heights to Israel. The United States did not get invovled, as the American Isolationist Party had gained much power with in the federal and state governments, leaving the four nations to fight alone. Opposing Sides Coalition and Supporters The Coalition comprised of Israel, the United Kingdom, Turkey, Iraq, and Jordan. Pakistan, wanting more territory, supported the war in Iran by the Coalition, but never actually declared war on them. India supported the Coalition, as India viewed Iran was an threat to India, and the civilized word of Southeast Asia. Saudi Arabia and Afghanistan never declared war on Iran, but supported the "liberation" of the Iranians from the brutal tyrants in the government of Iran. Saudi Arabia had its oil exports threatend by the shut down of the Strait of Hormuz, which over 20% of the world's oil passes through, which led to the support of the war. Most of the members of NATO supported the Coalition invasion, but many members, including Italy, opposed it. Mexico declared war, as Mexico City was threatened by Iran in an bombing. South Korea and Australia supported its allied, and viewed Iran as an threat to an civilized world. Iran and Supporters Venezuela was an strong supporter of Syria and Iran, and was had an strong anti-west stance against the West, mostly the US. Cuba supported Iran, but later had to deal with the Cuban-American War, and the annexation of Cuba. North Korea also supported Iran, as South Korea had supported the Coalition, but no war was declared between the two hostile nations. Neutral Sides The United States did not enter the war, as the American Isolationist Party had too much power in the government, and an majority of the people feel that Iran would turn into another Afghanistan. The world was shocked by this, as an majority of the world's nations thought that America would sure join the war. The People's Republic of China and Russia did not join the war nor support either side. Chinese president Hu Jianto and Russian President Dmitry Medvedev saw not point in the war, besides the destruction of an extremist country. Operations Syrian Front The first engagement was the Battle for the Golan Heights, which resulted in an massive Syrian defeat, and the beginning for the final advance toward Syria. The battle took nearly three hours to end, and consist of every explosive underneath nuclear weapons. Israeli forces used chemcial weapons against Syrian troops, and white phosphorus was used against Syrian troops. As of December 14, Israeli forces were pushing deeper and deeper into Syria, pushing aside little resistance the Syrians had after the Battle for the Golan Heights. While the Israeli deal with main Syrian army in and around Damascus, Jordanian troops advanced northward into Syria territory, capturing many of the populated cities and towns in the area. During the Syrian retreat, the Syrian army and air force had to cross northern Iraq, into Iranian territory and airspace. This furious Iraq, who declared war on December 18, but with much of Syria divided between Turkey, Israel, and Iraq. Iraq also sent troops west to Iran, making many advances inland before being stopped. Iranian Front On December 17, Turkish and British forces begin pushing into northwestern Iran, capturing much of the frontier army, as they were taken off guard by Operation: Thunderbird, or an massive bombarmdent campaign across Iran, destroying much of the army or navy in their bases. When Syrian forces were retreating from Syria, they crossed over into Iraq's northern states and provinces, causing Iraq to declare war against Iran. An mixture of Israeli and Iraqi forces engage Iranian forces on 19th of December, starting the Battle of Ahvaz, but resulted in an coalition defeat, and the massacare of nearly 200 Iraqi and Israeli, resulting in sever anti-Iranian sentiment in Israel and Iraq. During the Second Battle of Ahvaz, Iran, weakened and low-morale, was defeated by Israeli and Iraqi in an mass bombardment of airstrikes and artillery rounds. Turkish forces encircled and destroyed the garrison in the Battle of Urmia, which would occur before the Battle and Second Battles of Ahvaz. Iraqi forces capture the city of Sanandaj in the Battle of Sanandaj, but continue had to deal with Iranian resistance in and around the city. With the victory again, Tehran began to come underfire by missiles and artillery, as well as long range missiles, knocking power out to the city, and surrounding area. On Decemer 31st, Coalition forces encircled Tehran, while other forces advance to other major cities in the area, and special operations infiltrated the interior of the city, crippling an majority of surface-to-air missiles, and destroying an majority of the armor divisions in the city. On January 1, Iran launched an high-yieled nuclear weapon toward Israel, devastating the city of Tel Aviv, and killing an appromixametly an million people, and injuring another 506 people. By the end of January, Tehran was liberated, and the remainder of the government surrendered, and Iran was divided between Turkey, Afghanistan, Pakistan, and Iraq. Humanitarian Issues and Crimes Numerous war crimes and humanitarian issuesl occured or resulted due to the effects of the war. Many people were left without homes, water, and food; looting occured across an great deal of what was Iran. Many crimes against humanity occured as well, including the Iranians massacare of 200 Israeli and Iraqi POW's and wounded, followed by the British and Israeli massacare of Iranian prisoners (the exact amount was not given.) Category:Save This World